1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an allocation method of a routing table, and more particularly to an allocation method of a routing table by label mapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the demand on the network is greatly increased, many researches have been made to increase the flexibility and the stability of a network apparatus so that the architecture for physically separating control elements from forwarding elements is formed. In order to increase the flexibility of extending the apparatus under this architecture, the control element can manage many separate forwarding elements. In the present routing system having many forwarding elements, one routing search has to be made when a packet passes through each of the forwarding elements so that a next forwarding path of the packet can be obtained. However, the routing search wastes a lot of time in the network apparatus so that the efficiency of routing the packet in the routing system is decreased.